Female urinary incontinence is a common medical condition, having widespread economic and social ramifications. The difficulty and embarrassment associated with urinary incontinence often causes the affected person to limit her social activities. In some cases, pads or diapers are used to absorb the uncontrolled seepage of urine. These absorbent items must be changed frequently, creating an ongoing economic burden. The wearing of absorbent undergarments may also restrict the type or style of clothing which the patient may wear. More seriously, skin irritation and other hygienic difficulties often result from the lingering presence of captured urine against tender urogenital tissues.
An additional method of treating urinary incontinence is the use of bladder flow control devices, sometimes referred to as artificial sphincters or prosthetic urethral valves. A bladder flow control device may be positioned in the. urethra of a patient to control the flow of urine out of the bladder. It is desirable for the placement of the bladder flow control apparatus in the urethra to be performed easily and non-surgically. Once the bladder flow control device is placed, it is desirable that it be safely and securely retained in the urethra. Optimally, the device surfaces which contact the human body. will be formed of biocompatible materials, to lessen chances of inflammation in patients.